NARUTO,THE WIERDEST FAN FICTION EVER!
by AnkoMitarashi123
Summary: ITS A SECRET BUT ITS A FUNNY ONE! READ AND REVIEW!


**_avatar meets naruto:rising of the eternal dead!...just kidding(but funny)  
chp1. a massacre of the konaha_**

**_it was a stiff brisk morning as the sun barely peaked out of the clouds when sakura woke up in an odd feeling.she felt as if she was alone or dangerously isolated from the rest of konaha's people. unsure of herself she got out of bed and ran in the kitchen. nobody was there so she and to the family room and nobody was there. in her pajamas she ran out side to see complete horror! there dead straight in front of her was dead bodies scattered every where on the streets. she screamed in terror and ran all over the streets.then as she calmed her self down she heard some one scream. she ran to the screaming and saw that it was a bright blond girl with eyes the size of baseballs. "ino"! sakura yelled. then the girl looked over to see sakura she ran over to her."sakura wat happened"?ino said franticly."I dont know but im scared"! sakura replied in a terrified whisper."listen we need to go around looking for others that are alive,and any of our family members" sakura said in a stiff voice. the were walking in a silence till the heared another yell only this time it sounded like a boy or young man. ino and sakura ran to a house but this house was not just any normal house it was naruto's house. he sat there on his porch in his pajamas and had tear coming out of his flaming mad eyes the turned from blue to red in a half a second. he was mad because he felt helpless. sakura and ino had to do. the had to kiss him. it wasnt thier but it was the only way to calm him down so they ran over to him and they both kissed his cheek. well he fell light headed but he had the same reaction that sakura did when he was informed so, he went to look for people that were still alive or caunticous with sakura and ino. they were watching and they looked and looked until when sakura was walking with naruto and ino she felt someone tap her.she stopped and turned around and it was a ticked off sasuke."what the heck happened?" he asked. "we dont know but we are looking for people that are still alive or canticous" sakura informed him stiffened out. he had the same reaction naruto had. they all ended up finding nobody until now. they walked by the house that was hinata's and neji's they went inside and saw hinata sleeping and neji was on the ground sitting on his knees in a fright he was very devastated."why does this happen,who would do this crap"?he asked in devastation._**

**_chp2. more fellow friends and a call for back up_**

**_so sakura,ino,hinata,neji,sasuke,naruto were walking down the blood filled street of konaha and found shikamaru ,chouji,and kiba on there quest to find more people. thier quest ended in the end of the village. so the only choice left was to call there ole friend the avatar.WEEKS LATER...the avatar came on his enormous looking dog and his friends,katara,sokka,toph,and 5 earth bending guards."hey naruto,hey guys"! aang said."hey"everyone said. "alright i already thought about it and i thought that we should scam the village one last time since we have way more people",said aang." accept we split up in groups",he said. "toph with ino,katara and sakura,sokka and shikamaru and sasuke,me with naruto,and chouji and kiba with all 5 guards to go outside the village."that works" they both said. so they all split up but lets check in on ino and toph first..."wow who would do this",toph said. "i dont know but this place was my home and now its like I dont even recagnise this home of mine", ino said in an unvulnerable voice. then they heard a noise. they went to see what it. they turned a corner. it was kakashi sensai.but he wasnt alone. he was being stabbed by zabuto. "kakashi sensai"!! sakura yelled as she ran in sight with katara. then out of no where, ino was pushed in the air over over 20 feeet and hits a wall og the building. then toph threw the largest rock ever(that was over 300lbs.) at zabuto and he was crushed to death under the enormous rock. then ,and i have no clue were he came from but, haku throws ice mirrored daggers near sakura and katara. they split up while katara uses water bending to lift kakashi from the ground to a safe distance while sakura fougt haku. haku was able to stab sakura in the leg.then she drew to the floor and didnt move then while haku tried to get away toph through another huge piece of rock at haku while he was distracted. well haku doged it but didnt want to stay around to find out was else toph would do so he ran away. although they saved themselves,kakashi did not survive. sakura thought that a kid could have took better actions than she did. by the way the other groups didnt know about this yet._**

**_chp.3 the zombies of konaha_**

**_sakura and katara decided to team up with ino and toph. the group of girls walked throught the town trying to find the others and end up finding everone some way or another. they decide to call the bleach gang. then a couple days later ichigo and rukia brought the gang and they started to lay back and relax for a bit cause they needed the strength. then all of a sudden a huge bang came from the door orihime opened the door and screamed! it was a zombies! so eveyone flipped into action and started kicking some butt!!!!!!!!! at the end zombie body parts were everywhere ! so now that it was over and night filled the sky, eveyone went to sleep at hinata and neji's house since it was bigger.  
they woke up in the morning and had a good breakfast and decided to have a christmas party._**

**_chp.4 the disaster_**

**_everyone was in regular clothes and putting decorations up. in about 45 minutes they were partying. there was shampaine,red berry wine,pumpkin pie, and the football game was on so the men (and toph) were hogging the couch and seats. it was all great till a bomb exploded right outside the hyuuga house. everyone was flieing in the air! shampaine was spilt everywhere and so was the wine and food. everyone was uncontchious and covered in debre . finally katara woke up and woke everybody up with her they healed themselves and had to clean up the debre."well that was fun"!naruto yelled. everyone was looking at him like he just ate a dog. then toph stomped over and karate chopped him in the neck and knocked him out. now everyone was going to the sound village to spy on orochimaru to see if he's the one. they hid in the closet that was right outside orochimaru's bedroom(which he was in)."im not an idiot,iknow you guys are in there"!! and im not the one who did it but it did give me an idea", he said in his gay snake-ish voice._**

**_chp.5 not again!!!!!!1_**

**_everyone was now at kiba's house and were relaxing. naruto was playing on his new g-phone. it was a french phone that was illegal in japan. he was on myspace and sent someone a message. then a bomb landed out side kiba's house. the same thing happened like last time except every through a rock at naruto instead of toph karate chopping him. well this time they had a fire ninja's to clean it up._**

**_chp.6 naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_while the other ninjas were cleaning up, a fire ninja came up to naruto."is that the new g-phone"?he asked."yes...BUT YOU AINT GETTIN IT!!!!!!!!!" naruto yelled. "um guys i think i know why youve had bombs lately", the fire ninja said to the group of teens ninjas and airbenders and samurais. "why"? ino and sakura said at the same time." its this boys new g-phone, because its illegal in japan because its known for setting off bombs at the buyer of the phone". he explained."ooooooohhhhhhhhh...NARUTO!!!!!!!!!"everyone yelled as they were racing after naruto._**

**_chp.7 back to normal_**

**_5 years later konaha was filled with people again and tsunade was back to being hokage.  
naruto was married to sakura and they were taking care of naru-chan. thats the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
